


Семейное дело

by Deamuus, Simon_C



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: Воспитание Узумаки Наруто - испытание не для слабонервных.





	Семейное дело

— Его зовут Наруто, — сказал Джирайя, улыбнувшись.

— Я знаю, как его зовут, — ответил Орочимару сдержанно. — Я спрашиваю, за каким чёртом вы с ним пришли ко мне домой? 

Наруто глянул на него исподлобья, окинул оценивающим взглядом с беспрецедентной наглостью шестилетнего ребёнка.

— Мне не нравится этот старик, — пробурчал он и пнул стоящего рядом Джирайю по лодыжке. 

— Потрясающие воспитательные способности, — кивнул Орочимару. — А теперь выметайтесь отсюда оба, у меня полно работы.

— А-та-та! — Джирайя ловко придержал дверь ногой, жалобно скрипнул косяк. — Не надо поспешных выводов. Предложи нам чаю, и я расскажу поподробнее.

— Дипломатические способности тоже потрясающие, — ещё раз кивнул Орочимару. — Джирайя, я иногда поражаюсь, как ты дожил до своих лет, не убившись о чьё-нибудь истощённое терпение.

— Это гены, — заявил Джирайя, сосредоточенно отжимая дверь. — И опыт. Что-то одно непременно стоит передать следующему поколению.

— В этом я тебе помогать не буду, — пропыхтел Орочимару, в свою очередь пытаясь выпихнуть дорогих гостей за порог. 

К сожалению, последние лет двадцать пять Джирайя был на голову выше его и вдвое шире в плечах, а потому в спорах физические законы стабильно находились на его стороне. 

Этот раз исключением не стал.

Через пару минут ожесточённой борьбы Орочимару сдался и отошёл от дверей с независимым видом, неприязненно запахивая халат.

— Где ванная, ты знаешь, — уронил он. — Вымой ему руки, уши и физиономию, это программа-минимум. По её итогам можно будет обсудить и возможность чая.

Развернулся и ушёл, патетически взмахнув полами халата.

Наруто с чувством шмыгнул и утёр рукавом нос.

— Я хочу рамен, — сообщил он. — Пошли в Ичираку? А этот пусть сидит.

— Нельзя в Ичираку, — сказал Джирайя, немного подумав. — Ночью нас оттуда выгонят. 

И тяжело вздохнул. 

Всему происходящему Джирайя искренне предпочёл бы тихий вечер в своей квартире, за своим рабочим столом. По правую сторону от него лежала бы порнуха, а по левую — почти законченная рукопись, которую Джирайя, как настоящий приверженец традиций, творил на рисовой бумаге, а не на экране монитора. 

От Орочимару не дождешься не то что рисовой бумаги — за ноутбук пустил бы. Или хотя бы на кухню, в конце концов, чай — лучше, чем ничего, а чай с никудзягой лучше, чем просто чай, а никудзяга у Орочимару в холодильнике точно имеется. В конце концов, Джирайя сам три дня назад её туда засунул.

— Тут еда есть? — деловито поинтересовался Наруто, будто прочитав его мысли. Джирайя сперва хотел попросить его слезть с любимого хозяйского кресла, или хотя бы спустить ноги, но передумал.

Наруто квартиру осматривал вдумчиво, руками ничего не трогал — только ногами — но явно приглядывался. Приглядываться ему не стоило – в квартире Орочимару было много стеклянных вещей, много хрупких вещей и вообще, много вещей, так что Джирайя, пока не случилось чего-нибудь эдакого, уверенно потащил его сначала в ванную, потом на кухню, где и занялся собственно чаем, попутно прикидывая вероятность того, уйдёт он сегодня из этого дома один или не очень.

И уйдёт ли вовсе.

Орочимару долго возился где-то у себя в комнате, хотелось верить — разбирал гостевые постели или, по крайней мере, реанимировал свой старый ноут. Появился он под звуки закипевшего чайника, уронил под ноги Наруто пару тапочек и, сделав вид, что кресла в помещении нет, уселся на табурет, как на насест, и замолчал.

Не то чтобы он не молчал до этого; но молчать Орочимару умел в совершенстве, с разными эмоциональными оттенками, весом и качеством, и сейчас Джирайя даже плечами передёрнул — так придавило. Даже пожалел, что выключил чайник — задорный свист хоть как-то разряжал обстановку.

Наруто повертел в руках тапочки, будто впервые в жизни увидел такое диво, и благоговейно поставил к стеночке.

— Так что там с едой? — деловито уточнил он, переводя взгляд с Джирайи на Орочимару и обратно. 

— Да, действительно, — улыбнулся Джирайя. — Что с едой?

Орочимару уничижительно фыркнул и поплотнее запахнул свой халат.

— Мой дом — не приют для убогих, Джирайя. Если тебе вздумалось покормить этого мальчишку, сводил бы... не знаю, хотя бы в раменную. Если бы хорошо попросил, может, я бы даже занял тебе на это полсотни. Но нет, ты зачем-то ведешь его в мою квартиру, хотя прекрасно знаешь, как я ненавижу, — быстрый взгляд на Наруто, — кавардак в доме.

Джирайя развёл руками. 

— У меня сроки, — он виновато почесал затылок. — Два дня на окончание рукописи. Я не успею, если буду развлекать его сам. 

— Эй, меня не нужно развлекать! — возмущённо вскинулся Наруто. — Я и сам прекрасно о себе позабочусь.

— Разумеется, но твой отец оставил тебя мне. Так что сам ты будешь о себе заботиться в другой раз.

— А сейчас о тебе позаботится мой друг, у которого, разумеется, нет ни работы, ни личной жизни, и полно свободного времени, — ядовито закончил за него Орочимару. 

Джирайя вздохнул и примирительно поднял руки. 

Он, в общем, и не рассчитывал, что Орочимару тут же согласится присмотреть за ребёнком Минато.

Была в прошлом одна долгая и не особо светлая история отношений, в которой Джирайя играл роль весьма несчастливого буфера между лучшим учеником и лучшим же другом. Как это часто бывает — перспективный проект, инновационные медицинские технологии, один грант на двоих, и, разумеется, побеждает тот, кого любят. Минато был молод, талантлив и популярен, лёгкая рука, лицо компании на билбордах и буклетах, пылкие речи на конференциях и трогательные семейные фото на странице фэйсбука. Джирайя знал всё это лучше, знал изнутри, и не всё бывало гладко, но было и счастье, и семейный уют, и открытость миру, и, в общем, неудивительно, что учёный совет предпочёл именно эту кандидатуру.

Орочимару был талантлив не менее — но он также был старше, и чем дальше, тем менее охотно шёл на контакт, если сам того не хотел. 

А ещё с годами Орочимару память становилась всё дольше, а поражения — острее.

К Минато он проникся некоторой неприязнью, если не сказать жёстче, оттого Минато встреч с бывшим соперником старался избегать как мог.

Джирайя его отлично понимал. Злобный змей любому мог испортить аппетит и настроение. Порой Джирайя искренне удивлялся, почему он сам, после стольких лет, всё ещё остаётся ему другом.

Порой это разумелось само собой.

Он не стал уточнять, что в данный момент и работой, и личной жизнью Орочимару был несколько обделён — за ночные сидения в домашней лаборатории стипендиат не полагается, и Джирайя с трудом мог представить в этой квартире девушку. Или мальчика. Вообще кого-либо, кроме старого доброго себя и самого Орочимару, и вот теперь ещё, буквально на пару дней — Наруто. 

— Не кипятись, — сказал он наконец, когда затягивать молчание дальше стало неприлично. — Скажи лучше, что у тебя имеется съедобного? 

— Открой холодильник да глянь, — огрызнулся Орочимару.

— Я хочу рамен, — буркнул Наруто.

— Я бы на твоём месте радовался, если здесь найдётся хотя бы растворимая лапша, — неутешительно припечатал Джирайя и в самом деле полез по холодильнику и полкам.

— Я и растворимый люблю, — сказал вдогонку Наруто и захрустел какими-то сухариками со стола.

Лапша и в самом деле нашлась, и немало — обычные холостяцкие запасы, кетчуп в холодильнике, растворил, полил, есть можно, а остальное неважно. Большего Орочимару обычно не требовалось, по его собственному утверждению, и Джирайя спасал ситуацию как мог, ту же никудзягу подкладывал в холодильник, разве что записок смешных не лепил — такого в этом доме не потерпели бы. Но при всём при том то ли ему чудилось, что к следующей их встрече старый друг становился всё жилистее и костлявее, то ли зрение садилось каким-то особенно замысловатым образом (так комментировал заявления о своей худобе сам Орочимару), и допустить того же для молодого и растущего организма Узумаки категорически не мог.

Орочимару молча следил за его передвижениями, и было непонятно, смирился он с неизбежным или пока нет.

Никудзягу в холодильнике Джирайя так и не нашёл. То ли Орочимару её успел съесть, то ли скормил любимому питону. Питон у него звался Итачи и мог переварить, кажется, всё — от простого овощного салатика до титановой балки.

Джирайя всегда думал, что это влияние имени. 

На обилие лапши было страшно смотреть. 

— Да вы не очень-то едок, да? — присвистнул Наруто, глядя на стоящие в ряд упаковки. — Даже мама готовит больше вашего.

Даже папа, хотел добавить Джирайя, но промолчал. За Орочимару было интересно наблюдать, и дразнить его тоже было весело — но только до определённого предела.

— Будем строгать курятину в овощах, — решил вслух Джирайя. — Наруто, будь добр, слазай на балкон, там в третьем ящике слева под клеёнкой мешок картошки лежит. А в морозилке у тебя, Орочимару, лежала мороженая куриная тушка, и я, честное слово, не хотел бы знать, на что ты её употребил, но всё же — на что?

— Я мог её съесть, — с достоинством парировал Орочимару.

— Ну да. Целиком. Сырой.

— Я мог её приготовить. 

— Давай будем друг с другом честными. Ты не мог.

— Может, у меня было подходящее настроение, — вывернулся Орочимару. 

Наруто перевёл взгляд с одного на другого — не в первый раз за этот вечер — и сполз тихонько со стула. 

Джирайя подозревал, этот трюк — исчезать из поля зрения в подходящие моменты — Наруто освоил давненько. 

В конце концов, Минато никогда не отличался чрезмерным терпением, а Кушина от любой мелочи занималась, как сухая солома.

Разумеется, ребёнок в этой семье мог вырасти только таким, как Наруто — подвижным, напористым, наглым и всё-таки на диво тактичным в нужных местах. 

Вот и сейчас он вышел из кухни и отправился в коридор, может быть, исследовать остальные комнаты, а может — действительно на балкон за картошкой. 

Главное, чтобы мешок целиком не приволок — мелькнуло в голове у Джирайи, а то ведь с этого станется.

— Ну? — поторопил Орочимару, когда шаги Наруто стихли где-то в комнатах. 

— Он хороший, — шепнул Джирайя и подмигнул.

Орочимару поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Джирайя, ты прекрасно знаешь, где я и где дети. Это оксюморон. Сочетание несочетаемого, сочетать которое и не рекомендуется для всеобщего блага.

— Знаю, — отозвался Джирайя. — А я и дети?

Орочимару молча постукивал пальцем по столу.

— Минато не жаловался, — сквозь зубы процедил он.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Джирайя. — Давай хоть чаю выпьем. 

Орочимару кинул на него острый взгляд и всё же кивнул. 

Процесс заварки чаю прервал вопль Наруто откуда-то из глубин квартиры:

— Я нашёл курицу!

— Вот, — жизнерадостно добавил Наруто чуть позже, сваливая подозрительное нечто на стол рядом с Орочимару. — В стеклянной коробке нашёл, там, где змеюка лежит. А змеюка — у-у! Классная! Интересно, человека сожрать может?

На скулах Орочимару заходили желваки; Джирайя догадывался, что курица попала в террариум Итачи не случайно и уж несомненно с одобрения его владельца.

— Может, — сдержанно отозвался Орочимару. — Только переваривать будет долго.

— Здорово, — выдохнул Наруто. — А что ещё у вас есть?

— Джирайя, — прошипел Орочимару. — Убери это. 

— Я занят, я завариваю чай.

— Чай прекрасно заварится и без тебя!

— Наруто тоже прекрасно справится без меня, — улыбнулся Джирайя. 

— Вот именно, — гордо приосанился Наруто и тут же снова вспыхнул любопытством. 

— Только картошки сперва принеси, — поторопился дать его жажде деятельности вектор Джирайя.

Наруто довольно кивнул и тут же вновь вылетел из кухни. 

— Убери это из моей квартиры, — повторил Орочимару, и было не совсем ясно, имеет он в виду неудавшийся ужин Итачи или малолетнего Узумаки. Джирайя невозмутимо достал из ближайшего шкафчика печенье — его он спрятал за лапшичным частоколом тогда же, когда делал никудзягу — и поставил перед Орочимару. 

— Съешь, — посоветовал Джирайя. — Помогает поднять настроение. Тебе, я вижу, не помешает.

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся тот.

Они посидели и помолчали ещё немного, а потом прискакал Наруто с картошкой.

— Просто почисть, — наказал Джирайя Наруто, и тот, высунув от усердия язык, принялся скоблить картошины кухонным ножом.

— Надолго это? — с заметной неохотой спросил Орочимару, когда от картошки осталась половина, причём другая, большая половина, уже ушла в очистки. 

Наруто явно не впервой было помогать на кухне, Кушина чистила картошку примерно с тем же успехом. Передача мастерства налицо, точнее, в мусорке. 

Джирайя неопределённо пожал плечами. 

Минато собирался в отпуск на неделю, Кушина собиралась на две, а насколько Джирайя знал Кушину, она в семейных скандалах и спорах всегда была сверху. 

— К тебе мы дня на два-три, — сказал Джирайя. — Ко мне он на неделю. Может быть, дольше, там будет видно. 

— А ты какого чёрта с текстом тянул до последнего? 

Джирайя взял свою кружку с чаем и демонстративно отхлебнул. Сказать в ответ на упрёк было нечего — действительно, какого чёрта он тянул до последнего? Не говорить же, что тратил в борделях предыдущий гонорар, что текст не даётся, упирается, что буквы не желают складываться в слова, а слова в предложения, что нет в написанном ни капли смысла и вряд ли ещё появится, и всё паршиво, Орочимару, всё так паршиво, что не хочется даже пить. 

В таких вещах страшно признаваться вслух, потому что слово материально, озвученное всегда тяжко, и веско, и может сбыться. 

— В отпуске был, — ответил Джирайя лаконично. 

— По бабам ходил, — одновременно с ним сказал Наруто и захихикал. 

— А вот тебе-то откуда знать, по ком я ходил? — отвесил ему подзатыльник Джирайя.

— Так мама говорит, — признался Наруто, ничуть подзатыльником не обиженный.

— Глупости говорит твоя мама. 

— И ничего не глупости. 

— Не шумите хотя бы, — поморщился Орочимару и слез наконец со своего насеста. Подошёл к курице, осмотрел её внимательно со всех сторон.

— Вроде ещё съедобно, — вынес он вердикт. 

— Ещё бы, — хмыкнул Джирайя, — ты свою гадину несъедобным кормить не будешь. 

— Ты будешь помогать, — утвердил Орочимару. 

Достал из кармана резинку, собрал волосы в хвост и шлёпнул курицу под проточную воду. 

 

Втроём они справились с приготовлением ужина за час.

— Теперь ещё минут десять, — деловито сообщил Орочимару, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Наруто, сделай огонь потише. Джирайя, слезь со стола и протри его тряпкой. Нет, не этой. И ради бога, поставьте кто-нибудь чайник ещё раз!

— А курица пахнет даже лучше рамена, — сказал Наруто, принюхиваясь.

— Ещё бы, — отозвался Орочимару, самодовольно осматривая сковородку. 

Джирайя принюхался тоже — аромат от мяса шёл божественный.

— Готовишь ты шикарно, — признался он. И тут же получил лёгкий тычок в плечо. 

— Будто раньше ты этого не знал. 

— А есть мы когда будем? — азартно влез Наруто.

— Тебя что, дома ничем, кроме рамена, не кормят? — спросил Орочимару с подозрением. 

— Иногда кормят, — ответил за него Джирайя, таки доливая воду в чайник и ставя его плиту. — Когда я бываю в гостях.

— Я всегда знал, что у твоего Минато туговато с манерами.

— Уж кто бы говорил.

— Воистину, он многому научился у своего учителя. Например, хамить прямо в лицо.

— По-твоему, за спиной — лучше?

Пока шёл спор, Наруто разрезал курицу на несколько частей, разложил на несколько тарелок и расставил на столе. Джирайя обрадовался неожиданной и нечаянной поддержке.

— Вот это я называю манеры. И вообще, еда стынет! Я считаю, это возмутительное неуважение к бедной курице, а?

Орочимару хмыкнул, но взялся за вилку.

Джирайя тем временем сноровисто подложил ему картошку, заварил чаю, усадил за стол Наруто и уселся рядом сам.

— Приятного всем аппетита, — торопливо сказал он, пока спор не разгорелся по новой. 

— Приятного! — коротко согласился Наруто, схватил свою вилку и немедленно вонзил её в прожаренное аппетитное мясо. — Вкуснота, — сообщил он, принимаясь набивать рот. Курицу он жевал торопливо и жадно, как и положено ребёнку, который в последний раз ел не то утром, не то в ранний полдень, потому что кое-кто совершенно забыл о режимах, которые у детей и взрослых кардинально различаются. 

Сам Джирайя делил приемы пищи на «до работы» и «после работы», всё остальное время для него существовали рукописи, чай, кофе и иногда саке. 

— Правда? — дежурно уточнил Орочимару, делая вид, что его совершенно не волнует ответ. 

— Ага. Готовите вы как бог.

Джирайя фыркнул, но тут же заел смешок куриной ножкой.

Готовил Орочимару и в самом деле здорово, жаль только, занятие это он считал в высшей степени бесполезным, и оттого занимался им редко, и никогда – для себя. 

Наруто сглотнул кусок, который, казалось, не поместится даже в пасти Итачи, и заразительно зевнул.

— А ту здоровую штуку под стеклом вы покормите? — сонно осведомился он. – А то ведь курицу я у него отобрал. 

— Обязательно покормим, — заверил его Джирайя, торопливо дожевывая, и принялся старательно подмигивать Орочимару. Тот сделал вид, что не замечает.

— Кажется, кому-то пора спать, — заметил он. — Идём, Наруто, я покажу тебе твою кровать.

Значит, всё-таки приготовился, подумал Джирайя, и на сердце полегчало — не зря надеялся на друга.

Спать Наруто ложился на диво дисциплинированно. Джирайю всегда удивляла его неуёмная энергия, ужасающее любопытство и при этом привычка к отбою в девять вечера и ни минутой позже. Дрессура Кушины Узумаки в действии. 

Засыпал Наруто за несколько секунд, стоило ему только устроить поудобнее голову на подушке. Орочимару только успел достать из шкафа свою старую домашнюю футболку — меньше у него дома, разумеется, ничего не было — а Наруто успел стащить свои штаны с рубашкой, кинуть их на пол, свернуться в постели калачиком и сонно засопеть. Будить его только ради того, чтобы переодеть, казалось кощунством. 

Джирайя за этим наблюдал со стороны — за самим Орочимару, за его жестами, за Наруто, который во сне превращался в чудесного ребенка, и немного завидовал. 

Сам он Наруто знал с пелёнок и давно уже привык к его обаянию, которое Орочимару прямо сейчас впервые ощущал на себе. 

— Я же говорил, он хороший парень.

Орочимару помолчал, глядя на сонный клубок одеяла.

— Очень похож… — не закончил, перебил сам себя. — Пошли на кухню. Саке ещё осталось с прошлого раза.

Джирайя пошёл следом за ним, гадая, когда Орочимару последний раз первым выдвигал предложение выпить.

 

Первая чашечка пошла интеллигентно и в тишине, на второй стало полегче. Джирайя нарезал кружочками лайм, выложил на блюдечке, подвинул — Орочимару брезгливо сощурился, но взял дольку.

— Где нахватался? — поинтересовался он, разливая по новой.

Джирайя беспечно махнул рукой.

— Мир не стоит на месте, знаешь ли. С той поры, когда мы с тобой прошлый раз пили, человечество придумало столько всего интересного!

— Со стороны человечества это было весьма шустро, — кивнул Орочимару. — Последний раз мы с тобой виделись три недели назад. Или уже старческий склероз взыграл?

— Я всегда помню, с кем и когда пью, — обиделся Джирайя. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых, мне даже пятидесяти нет. Самый сок, можно сказать! Так что я бы попросил.

— Зачем ты ко мне на самом деле притащился? 

Джирайя вздохнул, почесал затылок и снова улыбнулся. Постарался повеселее, но то ли вышло не очень, то ли Орочимару не очень то в это поверил. 

Он и сам до конца не знал, зачем. Много было причин — и поджимающие сроки, и Наруто, который умеет заполнить собой целый мир и точно не даст остаться наедине с мыслями, и в квартире стало в последнее время как-то уж очень пусто. 

И саке дома закончилось.

— Соскучился, — лаконично сказал Джирайя в конце концов. 

— Три недели назад, — напомнил Орочимару, прищурившись. 

— Я всегда по тебе скучаю, ты же знаешь, — полез обниматься Джирайя, за что и получил немедленно подзатыльник. 

Больше своего дома Орочимару ценил только своё личное пространство. Нарушать его Джирайе дозволялось только по большим праздникам или очень большим пьянкам, а чаще всего, когда первое пересекалось со вторым.

— Ну хоть налей тогда еще, — Джирайя щёлкнул пальцами, и Орочимару вздохнул.

— Джирайя, ты пришёл напиться или приятно провести вечер?

— Одно другому мешает? 

— Интересно, — изрёк Орочимару, буравя Джирайю взглядом, — какого чёрта я тебя терплю?

— У нас это взаимное. 

Орочимару вздохнул и разлил саке по чашечкам. 

— К слову, — озадачился Джирайя, — а пиалы ты куда дел?

— Итачи тоже надо из чего-то пить, — независимо ответил Орочимару.

— Итачи? — ещё больше озадачился Джирайя. — Так они же это… маленькая.

Он повёл рукой в воздухе, иллюстрируя размеры пиалки, и чуть не навернулся со стула. Картина вчерашнего преступления Орочимару, в ходе которого у Итачи оказалась миска с замороженной курицей и подаренные пиалы для саке, становилась все яснее. 

— Дурак ты, Джирайя, — невпопад ответил Орочимару. — Пошли спать, пока ты мне кухонный гарнитур не разгромил.

Джирайя взял на заметку — от ответа про пиалки Орочимару всё же ушёл.

— Да не могу я пока спать. У меня тексты же. 

— Так я и поверил, что ты будешь сидеть и работать. 

— Буду. Да и время детское.

— Куда потратил весь предыдущий гонорар? — проницательно спросил Орочимару и сощурился так, что немедленно захотелось выложить ему историю всех прегрешений и покаяться в содеянном. 

С трудом сдержался. 

— Было на что, — сдержанно признался Джирайя. 

И опрокинул чашечку, не дожидаясь друга. 

Дальше разговор потёк неспешный — говорить не особенно хотелось, Орочимару думал о Минато — размышления эти тенью ложились на его лицо, а Джирайя думал, что пусть господь забыл отсыпать ему как следует таланта, зато другого дал сполна — вот такого вот друга, к примеру, к которому можно завалиться однажды вечером с чужим ребёнком, слопать ужин, выпить как следует, а после задержаться на пару дней. 

И ведь не выгонит же.

— Не выгонишь же? — эхом озвучил он, и Орочимару усмехнулся.

— Постелил тебе у ребёнка. Если тому ночью захочется в туалет, или тошнить будет, или что там ещё с детьми обычно случается — разбираешься сам. Меня не будить.

— Тошнить будет уж скорее меня, да и ближе к утру, — хохотнул Джирайя. — А ты его никак боишься? Он же это…

— Хороший, — закончил за него Орочимару. — В третий раз за вечер твердишь. Я тебя понял, Джирайя. Ползи отсыпаться, а завтра чтоб с утра сел строчить, и никаких отговорок — понял?

Джирайя отсалютовал ему пустой чашечкой и в самом деле пополз — впрочем, опираясь на чужое плечо. И не то чтобы выпил много, просто с настроением творилось что-то странное, хотелось то ли немедленно возлюбить весь мир, то ли взяться за рукопись, то ли позвонить Минато и сказать, что он самый лучший. Ещё тоже самое можно было сказать Орочимару, но это Джирайя ему после каждой попойки говорил. Зазнается ещё. 

Наруто на своей кровати уже дрых как сурок, и ухом не повёл, когда Джирайя всем своим весом рухнул рядом.

Сработаемся, благодушно решил Джирайя, прежде чем окунуться в сон.

 

Утренний мир пах по-особому — чем-то свежим и сладким, и домом, и чем-то новым, и, стоило Наруто открыть глаза, мир немедленно кинулся ему навстречу.

— Круто, — сообщил Наруто миру и с удовольствием потянулся. 

Где-то рядом с ним застонал Джирайя. 

Наруто глянул на него мельком и вскочил на ноги. 

Комната вокруг была не его, и дом тоже не его, всё было здесь новым, уютным и любопытным, и всё немедленно нужно было осмотреть, разумеется, после того, как Наруто раздобудет стаканчик холодного молока, чтобы вырасти большим и сильным, как периодически уговаривает его папа, когда надоедает угрожать маме.

Он осторожно переступил через Джирайю и почти бегом направился на кухню. Там обнаружился лёгкий беспорядок, но холодильник стоял на месте, и в холодильнике было молоко. Наруто открутил крышку, запрокинул голову и успел выхлебать полбутылки, прежде чем от дверей раздался голос:

— Тебя дома не учили, что нельзя брать чужое без спросу?

Наруто смешался, отставил бутылку на стол. Орочимару подошел ближе, заспанный, слегка помятый, но неизменно страшноватый.

Джирайя предупреждал, что не надо бояться. Джирайя учил, что лучшая защита — нападение… или нет, до этого Наруто додумался самостоятельно.

— Кое-кто сегодня остался без завтрака, — негромко сказал Орочимару. — Как ты думаешь, чем Итачи предпочтёт утолить голод за неимением своего ежеутреннего блюдечка с молоком?

— А Итачи это тот? — шустро сообразил Наруто. — Под стеклом?

— Тот, — кивнул Орочимару. 

— Так ведь тут ещё осталось, — неубедительно запротестовал Наруто и в доказательство забултыхал остатками, чуть не расплескав их по столу от усердия.

Орочимару подошёл ближе — плавный, совсем как его Итачи — а Итачи очень плавный, и очень длинный, и он, в отличие от Орочимару, Наруто нравился. 

Подошёл и отобрал бутылку с остатками молока. 

— Бестолковый ребенок, — припечатал Орочимару, и, когда Наруто уже начал думать, что Итачи на завтрак вместо молока пойдёт он сам, отодвинулся к холодильнику и приоткрыл его дверцу. 

— Мы же вчера проверяли, — напомнил Наруто, заглядывая в холодильник вместе с ним. — Там только кетчуп. Но кетчуп мне тоже нравится, я не против кетчупа на завтрак. Можно?

— Нет, — отрезал Орочимару.

Наруто снова притих и посмотрел обиженно. 

В этой квартире ему нравился не только Итачи, на самом деле, ему нравился здесь и пол, и кровать, и еда, и картошка на балконе, и много ещё всякого, ему не нравился только её хозяин, а хозяину не нравился он, и это было ужасно обидно. 

— Джирайя ещё спит, — сказал он в спину Орочимару. — Не будите его, пожалуйста.

— Шумишь здесь ты, — Орочимару обернулся, и Наруто непроизвольно отступил на шаг, хотя вроде бы ничего страшного не увидел — и, рассердившись на себя, снова выступил вперёд.

— Пусть отдыхает. Он устал.

— Интересно, чем же он вчера таким ужасно утомительным занимался? — Орочимару прошёл к столу и собрал с него чашечки. Взъерошил рукой волосы, будто что-то припоминая, затем решительно собрал со стола и бутылку и принялся наводить порядок. Наруто посторонился.

— Он много работает. И мало спит. 

— Неужели. 

— У него с книгами что-то не получается, — признался Наруто неловко. 

— У него никогда ничего не получается, — пожал плечами Орочимару, протирая стол губкой, убирая крошки и снося посуду в мойку. 

— Неправда! — возмутился Наруто.

На этот раз Орочимару посмотрел на него так внимательно, будто видел впервые. 

— А тебе нравится этот бездельник, да? 

— Он мне нравится. И он хороший. 

— Хороший, говоришь. А что этот хороший тебя сюда привёл, чтобы сплавить — это нормально?

Наруто насупился. 

Джирайе он верил очень — он так даже маме не верил, потому что мама иногда делала обидные глупости. Отцу Наруто верил тоже, но отец редко бывал рядом, а Джирайя — Джирайя был рядом часто. Всегда, когда был нужен. 

И если он привёл его в этот дом, к этому человеку со змеиными глазами и плавным шагом, значит, так нужно, значит, причина есть. Может быть, это и вовсе какой-то новый урок, которые Джирайя давал Наруто охотно и часто.

— Он хороший, — уверенно повторил он, и Орочимару скривился.

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — пробормотал он себе под нос. И добавил, уже громче — и мягче: — Хочешь посмотреть, как я кормлю Итачи?

— Хочу, — завороженно прошептал Наруто. — А… кем вы будете его кормить?

— Увидишь, — загадочно отозвался Орочимару. Потёр висок, будто бы в задумчивости, и решительным шагом направился из кухни. Наруто бегом поспешил за ним, стараясь не отставать.

Вчера Итачи лежал в террариуме, свернувшись крупными кольцами, теперь же он раскинулся по всей своей длине, тёмный и гладкий, как чёрная галька. 

— Красивый, — прошептал Наруто, пока Орочимару доставал что-то из своих контейнеров. 

— Он ещё молодой. Вырастет — будет красивее, — сказал Орочимару с затаённой гордостью.

Наруто ещё раз поглядел на Итачи — тот уже сейчас был велик и грозен. 

— Хочу такого же, — сказал он мечтательно. 

— А мама из дома не выгонит вместе с таким же?

— Выгонит, — понурился Наруто. И тут же воспрянул духом: — Но можно уговорить папу!

Орочимару взял крысиную тушку какой-то странной фиговиной, напоминающей кухонные щипцы, отодвинул крышку террариума и положил мясо рядом с острой мордой Итачи.

— Последний раз я кормил его неделю назад, — пояснил он, — как раз самое время. 

— А как же курица? 

— А курица — не твоя забота. 

Итачи тем временем живописно потрогал воздух языком.

— Вау, — зачарованно протянул Наруто спустя минуту, глядя на то место, где только что лежало мясо. — Просто… вау! А можно мне?

Орочимару, поколебавшись, протянул ему щипцы. По выражению его лица было видно, что решение далось ему с трудом.

— Я осторожно, — воодушевлённо пообещал Наруто. — Щас. Как бы так ухватить...

Очередная крысиная тушка вывернулась из захвата и шлёпнулась Итачи прямо на морду — кажется, питон немного ошалел от такого обращения, потому что прижался к поверхности террариума и замер, как каменный. С грохотом покатилась посудина из-под его утренней порции, Орочимару неразборчиво ругнулся и наклонился за ней, и тут из гостевой спальни, зевая и потягиваясь, вышел Джирайя.

— Чего шумите? — поинтересовался он, окидывая комнату намётанным взглядом. Наруто догадался, что он ищет воду, и тоже огляделся, но остатки молока были уже в поилке Итачи, а больше ничего поблизости не было.

— Мы кормим Итачи, — ответил за всех он, виновато косясь на Орочимару. — Мы нечаянно… ой, то есть, я нечаянно. Но мы больше не будем. В смысле, будем, но осторожно. Честное слово!

— Так я тебе и поверил, — хмыкнул Джирайя. — Небось уже успел хозяину дома хвост отдавить?

— Всё было в порядке, — возразил Орочимару прежде, чем Наруто успел что-либо сказать в свою защиту. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Джирайя.

— Правда? — глаза Джирайи заблестели, и Наруто печёнкой почуял надвигающиеся неприятности — не обязательно для себя, конечно. — Тогда, пожалуй, я побегу. Книга, знаете ли, не писана уже ого-го сколько! А я вчера столько идей почерпнул, столько идей… Срочно надо записать.

И уже направился было к выходу из квартиры, как Орочимару поймал его за рукав.

— Куда собрался? — прошипел он Джирайе на ухо. — Решил свалить на меня этого засранца, а сам дёру дать?

— Конечно, — спокойно отозвался Джирайя. — Ты только сейчас это понял?

Подмигнул Наруто, вывернулся из хватки, оставив рукав халата и сам халат в руках Орочимару, и шустро ретировался.

Орочимару так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, и стоял так какое-то время, поэтому Наруто сам подошёл к двери, аккуратно её прикрыл и задвинул щеколду.

— Чтоб сквозняки не гуляли, — пояснил он. — Я читал, что змеям они вредны. Сделать вам чаю?

— Я сам, — отмер Орочимару, возможно, даже чересчур торопливо — вспомнил, вероятно, инцидент с кормежкой. — А ты пока иди умойся.

— Я же вчера уже умывался, — удивился Наруто. — Что, каждый день?

— Каждый день, — отчеканил Орочимару.

И дело пошло.

 

Днём Орочимару стягивал волосы в тугой хвост, и Наруто следил за ним, как завороженный, таскаясь следом и пытаясь иногда ухватиться за самый кончик.

Итачи мирно лежал под стеклом, и, кажется, спал. Тушка крысы отчетливо замерла между его головой и хвостом, и обязательно нужно было потыкать в мясистую выпуклость пальцами, пока Орочимару не видел, но Орочимару видел, кажется, всё. И всегда. 

Вместо зала, в котором Наруто пообещали ноут и мультики, обнаружилась лаборатория, чем-то напоминающая отцовскую, со всеми положенными склянками, блестящими штуковинами, разноцветными колбами. 

— А здесь прикольно, — сообщил Наруто отчего-то побледневшему Орочимару, когда тот через полчаса пришёл его вытаскивать. 

Прикольно в этой квартире было вообще всё — не только лаборатория. Итачи, крысиные тушки, живые пушистые кролики, куча острых вещей на столе, плазменный телик на половину стены, и при этом картошка на балконе и пустой холодильник. 

Днём к Орочимару пришел гибкий черноволосый мальчишка с жутко уставшим лицом, и они долго сидели за рабочим столом, делая что-то безумно важное, а потом Наруто заскучал, немножко обиделся, что его бросили одного, и навернул в лаборатории что-то не менее важное. 

Гибкий черноволосый мальчик – его, к слову, тоже звали Итачи, был выпровожен из квартиры с рядом чётких указаний, Наруто праздновал победу. 

Мультики он для себя открыл уже ближе к вечеру, когда на очередной заданный вопрос Орочимару зашипел громче Итачи и закрылся в своей спальне на полчаса. 

Пришлось развлекать себя подручными средствами. 

— Вы хороший, — уже после ужина вынес вердикт Наруто, уже накормленный, выгулянный походом в супермаркет и довольный как слон. — Только почему-то ничего не едите. Вы что, тоже неделю назад поели и до сих пор перевариваете?

Орочимару поперхнулся чаем, и Наруто заколотил ладошкой по худой спине.

— Правда, по вам не заметно, что вы что-то перевариваете. Вот по Итачи сразу видно.

— Я… не пере… перевариваю, — выдохнул наконец Орочимару и отставил чашку с остатками чая на стол. Потянулся за салфеткой. — Я просто мало ем и много работаю. Такое бывает.

— Ну-у, Джирайя вон тоже много работает, — задумался Наруто. — Мне кажется, это не связано. А почему вы живёте один?

— Потому что нравится, — Орочимару отвечал коротко, но всё-таки отвечал, и это было лучшее из того, чего Наруто успел добиться. — Никто не отвлекает.

— Ну вот разве я вас отвлекаю?

Орочимару почему-то тяжело вздохнул. Заострились на его лице скулы, кончики ушей заполыхали красным. За день Наруто успел выяснить, что лицо, вчера показавшееся ему застывшим, сегодня ярко и живо, и вообще, Орочимару был понятным, разноцветным и классным — от кончика хвоста до зелёных стеклянных серёжек. 

— Так отвлекаю? — требовательно повторил Наруто, когда пауза начала затягиваться. 

— Разумеется, нет, — сдался Орочимару.

— Вот я и говорю, что незачем вам жить одному. 

— На всё есть свои причины. Станешь старше — может быть, тоже решишь, что одному лучше, чем с кем-то.

— Так ведь вы разве один? У вас же есть Джирайя, — простодушно сказал Наруто, и Орочимару посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые — в который раз уже за день, а потом протянул руку — и вот это точно было впервые — и потрепал по затылку.

— Есть, — кивнул он, улыбаясь. 

— А теперь, — добавил Наруто, чувствуя жар на щеках, — я у вас тоже есть. 

— Шустрое ты создание. 

Лицо у Орочимару было странным, но злости в голосе не было. Наруто решил, что это хороший знак. 

— Мы сработаемся, вот увидите, — сообщил он важно.

На кухне было душно, в окно прокралось солнце — вместе с закатом. 

 

Первое, что сделал Джирайя, когда вернулся домой — завалился за стол и раскрыл текст.

Закрыл он его, когда за окном стемнело, и стало трудно различать буквы. Джирайя включил настольную лампу, но продолжать не стал — вместо этого встал и с наслаждением потянулся. Затем прошёл к балкону, переступая через дорогой сердцу бардак, и впустил в комнату вечерние сквозняки.

Встречи с Орочимару частенько действовали на него как катализатор, вот Джирайя беспокоен, растерян и ручка из пальцев валится, а вот – уже бодр, кажется, немного пьян, но голова снова полнится идеями.

Было хорошо. И послевкусие от текста, и одиночество, и полнота жизни, и благополучно пристроенный Наруто — всё было хорошо.

Где-то в недрах квартиры завибрировал телефон, и пришлось идти искать. Нашёлся он в кармане халата, уже закинутого в стиральную машинку.

Джирайя глянул на экран и похолодел.

— Йоу, Джирайя, — голос Минато пробивался сквозь помехи, мягко говоря, с небольшим успехом. — Как вы там?

— Мы хорошо, — как мог убедительно сказал Джирайя. — Мы прямо-таки отлично. Ты лучше расскажи, вы-то как? Кушина насморк не подхватила? Море не прохладное?

— В тропиках подхватывают разве что малярию, — а вот сарказм чувствовался вполне отчётливо, Джирайя даже гордости за ученика преисполнился. — И до моря тут лететь и лететь. Зато есть океан.

— Не утони там, — тут же сориентировался Джирайя. — Я не прощу, если ты будешь являться мне во снах малярийным призраком с надутой физиономией утопленника.

— Какой уж буду, — хмыкнул Минато, и в трубке послышался шум, а потом — голос Кушины.

— Следите там за моим ребёнком, — рявкнула она, и тут же сигнал прервался. 

— За этим разве уследишь, — улыбнулся Джирайя, убирая телефон в карман. 

Возвращаться к Орочимару он не торопился. Наруто — ужасный ребёнок, к нему невозможно остаться равнодушным, и даже Орочимару, этот крепкий старый змей — не останется. 

Просто нужно дать им время пообщаться наедине, и первый камешек в перемирии между Орочимару и четой Намикадзе будет заложен.

— Я на тебя рассчитываю, понял? — строго сказал Джирайя телефону. 

Телефон сиротливо промолчал.

 

Рукопись Джирайя сдал в срок — едва-едва, но успел. И два дня потом отсыпался, а во сне видел очередную задумку, которую по пробуждении тут же решил записать, но задумка забылась напрочь, да и нужен был перерыв — на подумать, на собрать мысли в кучу, на пожить, в конце концов, жизнью обычного человека.

Спустя ещё два дня стало ясно — так жить нельзя. Нужно было писать снова, и Джирайя уже почти собрался, но вовремя вспомнил про приезд Минато. Приехавший Минато первым делом побежит повидаться с сыном, а сын-то...

Именно тогда Джирайя понял, что про сына он немножко забыл. 

 

Дверь квартиры Орочимару была неожиданно не заперта.

Джирайя даже насторожился — у него, разумеется, имелся ключ от входной двери, Орочимару вручил на случай чего-нибудь эдакого, и до сих пор не было такого, чтобы Джирайя стучал или давил в кнопку звонка, о нет. 

Джирайя заходил сюда, открывая дверь собственным ключом.

А сегодня вот было открыто и так. 

Внутри было вроде бы тихо. Джирайя вошёл, прикрыв дверь за собой, и огляделся по сторонам. 

Квартира Орочимару, всегда светлая, аккуратная, теперь была перевернута вверх дном. 

Джирайя даже подумал бы, что случилось что-нибудь — хорошо, он действительно так и думал первые несколько секунд — если бы не оставил здесь неделю назад одного чудного ребёнка.

Главное, чтобы этот ребёнок был цел, иначе Минато оторвёт любимому учителю голову, а голова Джирайе была ещё нужна — столько всего замечательного в ней курилось!

Он пробрался к кухне, полюбовался на заваленную грязной посудой мойку и слегка подгоревшую плиту, никого не нашёл, вернулся в коридор и тихонько приоткрыл дверь в проходную комнату. Итачи мирно спал в своём террариуме, вокруг него тоже был бардак, но гораздо более умеренный — или же добрую часть мусора Итачи успел заглотить в себя.

Оставались спальня и лаборатория. Ещё туалет, конечно, но на него Джирайя решил не рассчитывать.

Дверь в спальню была открыта, из комнаты доносился шум. Джирайя, как мог, прокрался по стеночке и заглянул внутрь одним глазом.

Картина ему открылась прелюбопытная.

Орочимару стоял лицом к окну — летом вид из него был, к слову, чудесный. Там всё зеленело, и шелестело, и золотилось, и Джирайя сам обожал оттуда пялиться на город. Красиво же. 

А вот Орочимару созерцанием занимался редко.

Особенно зимой, особенно такой мокрой и тёплой зимой. Сейчас за окном торчали только почерневшие ветки деревьев, и даже смотреть в него было холодно.

— Вперед, на подвиги! — неожиданно взвыли откуда-то из-под кровати, и оттуда внезапной торпедой вылетел Наруто. Запрыгнул на Орочимару сзади, цепко вскарабкался по халату вверх и обнял за шею. И, что самое поразительное, там и остался — а не полетел на пол под изысканные ругательства, которых Джирайя в своё время наслушался вдоволь.

Страшное дело, что с людьми творит всего одна неделя в обществе Наруто.

— Орочимару? — позвал он, предусмотрительно спрятав улыбку. Подумав, вдобавок вежливо постучал по косяку.

Орочимару стремительно обернулся, уже понимая, что застигнут на месте преступления. Не то чтобы на его лице читалась крупными буквами паника, вовсе нет, Орочимару не паниковал никогда, но что-то к этому близкое Джирайя точно засёк. 

— О! — обрадовался Наруто и соскочил с Орочимару. 

— Соскучился?

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Наруто, улыбнулся щербато и полез обниматься.

Орочимару следил за ними, сощурившись, и теперь в его взгляде Джирайя уловил что-то похожее на… ревность? Да нет, ерунда, тем более что Наруто изрядно заслонял обзор.

— Папа приехал? — Наруто пытливо уставился на него и почесал нос. — Мне пора домой, да?

Джирайе показалось, что он надеется услышать отрицательный ответ.

— Пора-пора, — улыбнулся он. — Папа тебе привёз… не уверен, что именно, но что-нибудь да обязательно привёз. Из отпуска в тропиках с пустыми руками не возвращаются, знаешь ли. 

— Ну, вряд ли он привёз мне кого-то вроде Итачи, — Наруто вздохнул. — А мы что, вотпрямщас уже идём? 

— Лучше бы именно вотпрямщас, — закивал Джирайя. — Попрощайся с Орочимару и потопали, пока папа не поднял на уши весь город, не обнаружив тебя в моей квартире.

— Не буду прощаться, — насупился Наруто. Покосился на Орочимару, безмолвно стоящего у стенки, снова глянул на Джирайю и хитро прищурился. 

— Прощаются ведь, только когда знают, что больше не увидятся?

Джирайя не нашёлся с ответом. Наруто блеснул глазами, развернулся, подскочил к Орочимару и обхватил его руками.

— Я вернусь, — сообщил он в складки халата, отпустил их и выбежал из комнаты.

— Эмоциональный парень, — пробормотал Джирайя, почесывая затылок. — Ладно. Пошли мы.

Орочимару смерил его пронзительным взглядом.

— Ещё раз попробуешь манипулировать мной таким примитивным способом — получишь, — пообещал он, улыбаясь голодной анакондой. 

Джирайя поднял руки. 

— Больше никогда. 

И скрестил пальцы. 

 

* * *

 

Отпуск у Минато не задался в самого начала, если уж честно. 

Началось всё с малого — ему этот отпуск отказались давать. 

— Дел по горло, — развёл руками старик Сарутоби. 

Минато, так и не съездивший летом с семьей на Средиземное море — потому что, ну что ты как маленький, работаем как проклятые, давай зимой и лучше ближе к Рождеству — немножко на Сарутоби обиделся. 

В результате обиды была саботирована пара экспериментов, пропущены два рабочих дня и намертво перегорела проводка в лаборатории. 

— Уволю, — пригрозил Сарутоби. 

Минато, дома бывающий только по выходным, махнул рукой, мол, увольняйте. 

Его, конечно же, не уволили.

Даже отпуск дали, на четырнадцать дней, и на Новый год позволили остаться дома. 

Минато праздновал победу, а после перед ним в полный рост встала вторая проблема — не на кого оставить ребёнка. Цунаде захлопнула дверь перед носом — она была в процессе тонкой настройки своей личной жизни, а чужие дети в таких вещах ужасно отвлекают. 

Цунаде дверь захлопнула, а Минато внезапно понял, что у него нет запасных вариантов. Потому что в самой идее оставить Наруто с Джирайей было что-то губительное, и претворение этой идеи в жизнь грозило серьёзными последствиями.

Но не тащить же шестилетнего ребёнка на африканский край света? 

Так что, можно сказать, выбора особенно и не было, и на следующий день Наруто был отловлен, по возможности отмыт и переодет, а затем предоставлен в распоряжение Джирайе, который казался слишком сонным, чтобы что-либо соображать, не говоря уже о связной речи, и это тоже не внушало особого доверия.

— Джирайя, — взмолился Минато, — не спи. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы в ближайшие десять минут.

— Десять минут? — блаженно пробормотал Джирайя, навалившись на косяк двери. — Десять — это можно. Толкни меня через десять…

— Джирайя! — повысил голос Минато, и Джирайя мгновенно открыл глаза — к слову, совершенно не сонные. Но хитрые-хитрые.

— Ладно уж. Езжай в свои джунгли, присмотрю за парнем. Наруто, как насчёт мороженого?

— Ты его, пожалуйста, и нормальной едой кормить не забывай, — попросил Минато. — И спать укладывай вовремя, а не как себя. И…

— Да что я, тебя не воспитывал? — возмутился Джирайя. Минато вздохнул.

— Потому и спрашиваю. В общем, звони, если что. Мы с Кушиной стабильно на телефоне.

— Есть, — шутливо отдал честь Джирайя, и Минато, выйдя на улицу, сказал себе успокоиться. Всего неделя. Что может случиться с ребёнком за неделю в обществе Джирайи?

Минато повторял себе это каждый день в отпуске, и каждый раз вариантов случившегося у него находилось всё больше, а варианты становились страшнее. Кушина к этому относилась удивительным образом проще – она точно знала, что в случае чего оторвёт Джирайе всё самое дорогое, прочее её не волновало. В конце концов, характером Наруто пошёл в неё, а значит, сумеет постоять за себя. 

И вот, неделю спустя Минато снова стоял перед квартирой Джирайи, точно так же пытаясь успокоиться. Дурные предчувствия не отпускали. 

— Да в самом деле, что он, меня не воспитывал? — пробормотал Минато.

Кушина стояла за его спиной, набравшаяся за отпуск загара, чудесного настроения и привычного напора, и выглядела совершенно спокойной. 

— Да заходи уже, — сказала она, толкая Минато под локоть. 

Минато вздохнул и позволил себя толкнуть. 

Дверь в квартиру оказалась не заперта.

— Ну что, могло быть хуже, — философски заметила Кушина.

Минато молча прошёл внутрь, ища взглядом признаки разумной жизни — хотя какая, боги, разумная жизнь водится в этом доме?

Жизнь обнаружилась на кухне, мирно попивала чай и делала вид, что всё прекрасно.

Ну, половина жизни, если точнее. Вторая половина радостно вскричала:

— Пап! — и понеслась сбивать Минато с ног. 

Улыбка у этой половина стала ещё более щербатой, чем была до их отъезда, из рассечённой скулы кровило, а на лбу торчала шишка. 

А ещё на кухонном столе стоял маленький аквариум с очень большой жабой, и Минато начинал подозревать недоброе.

— Привет, — он ласково потрепал Наруто по и без того встрёпанной макушке. — Скучал без меня?

— Немного, — признался Наруто. — Но не всё время. Было весело, — он торопливо оглянулся на Джирайю.

— Я вижу, — строго сказал Минато, тоже глядя на Джирайю. Было очень забавно смотреть, как два метра роста и под сотню кило живого веса смущённо уменьшаются в размерах.

— Немного поцарапался, — оправдываясь, сообщил Джирайя. — Бывает. Дети же!

— Скажи мне, что ты этот синяк ему поставил не за непослушание?

Джирайя помотал головой, и у Минато немного отлегло от сердца.

— То есть как ты вообще мог подумать, что это был я, — обиделся Джирайя. — И где потерял жену?

Минато кивнул в сторону спальни — они с Кушиной разделились в поисках.

— Боюсь представить, что будет, когда она эту красоту увидит.

— Пап, а меня Джирайя со своим другом познакомил, — Наруто дёрнул Минато за штанину, — он классный. 

— С каким другом?

Джирайя принялся допивать чай с независимым видом.

— С хорошим, — влез Наруто. 

Минато почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и несчастным. 

— Так и знал, что нельзя было вас двоих оставлять, — признался он и рухнул на соседний стул. 

У Джирайи было не так много друзей.

— Ничего же не случилось, — в голосе Джирайи всё-таки прорезались виноватые нотки. — Они даже немного поладили, если так можно сказать.

— Этого я и боялся, — пробормотал Минато. Притянул к себе Наруто поближе, будто Орочимару, незримо стоящий за плечом Джирайи, намеревался отобрать у него сына.

Даже незримый, Орочимару был способен на многое.

— Жабу-то зачем? — жалобно спросил Минато.

— А жаба – мой подарок. И кормить ее буду я, — уверенно сказал Наруто. — Она вырастет большая-большая, почти как Итачи.

— А Итачи…

— Змея, — лаконично ответил Джирайя. Минато нахмурился.

— Наруто познакомился с ещё одной змеей за эту неделю?

— Минато, — одёрнул Джирайя.

— Будто ты сам его так не называешь. 

— Мне можно, он мой лучший друг, в конце концов. 

Джирайя подошёл ближе, присел на соседнюю табуретку — их здесь было штук пять, сиротливых и колченогих. Вроде бы Орочимару такие нравились.

— Я не люблю, когда моя семья в ссоре, — заметил Джирайя мягко. — И Наруто он ничего плохого не сделает. 

— А синяки — это нормально?

— А это я сам! — решительно вмешался Наруто. — Я с него упал. 

— С чего ты вообще на нём ездил, ты же даже со мной кататься не хочешь, — возмутился Минато. 

— Пап, ну с тобой же никакого азарта, — возразил Наруто удивительно взрослым тоном. Независимо утёр нос рукавом и улыбнулся. 

— А ещё у меня теперь есть Гамакичи.

— Маме скажешь об этом сам, — предупредил Минато. — И выбери момент, когда в руках не будет сковородки. Ещё одна шишка будет явно лишней.

— Договорились, — Наруто кивнул. Посмотрел на Джирайю, потом снова на Минато.

— А можно будет мне ещё раз сюда прийти?

— Сюда — это к Джирайе? — уточнил Минато, хотя и без того знал, что не только.

— Сюда — это вообще, — Наруто помахал рукой, подбирая слова. — В гости к Итачи, — нашёлся он наконец.

— К Итачи, — задумчиво сказал Минато. — Ладно. Посмотрим на твоё поведение.

— Пап, тебе не идёт, когда ты строгий, — Наруто смешно сморщил нос. — Ты тогда какой-то ненастоящий.

Джирайя за его спиной фыркнул.

— А ты вообще молчи, — огрызнулся Минато и посмотрел на Гамакичи. 

Гамакичи посмотрел в ответ и хлопнул огромными лупатыми глазами.

— Ну, — признался Минато со вздохом, — по крайней мере, это не змея. 

Шаги Кушины уже доносились из коридора, и ничем хорошим это не грозило.

 

Орочимару ждал этого звонка, кажется, неделю. То есть не ждал, разумеется, совершенно точно не ждал, просто куда бы он ни пошёл, телефон каждый раз оказывался рядом, и это нервировало. 

— Просто я не люблю, когда моя семья в ссоре. Особенно в такой затяжной, — признался Джирайя со смешком неделю назад, взял Наруто за руку и увёл из дома Орочимару — наконец-то. 

Это было ужасно на Джирайю похоже — выбрать самый незамысловатый и бесхитростный способ перемирия, и при этом выгадать для себя неделю без воспитательной работы, прилив вдохновения и успешную попытку стрясти с Орочимару ужин. 

Ну зато теперь в квартире снова — наконец-то — настали светлые, прибранные времена, но телефон из рук было невозможно выпустить всё равно. 

И вот теперь, через семь дней, он зазвонил. Будто нарочно ждал тридцать первого числа. 

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Минато.

— Добрый день, — сухо ответил Орочимару.

Молчание длилось какое-то время.

— Спасибо, что приглядели за Наруто, — внезапно сказал Минато. — Он не очень спокойный ребенок, надеюсь, не доставил особых хлопот.

— Да что вы, — заверил Орочимару.

Снова молчание.

— В общем, я хотел извиниться. 

— За что? — деланно удивился Орочимару.

— Я увёл у вас проект. 

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны мне об этом напомнить. 

Не то чтобы он вообще об этом когда-нибудь забывал. 

— Я не хотел с вами соперничать, Орочимару-сан. Просто так вышло. Мне очень жаль. Это то, что я хотел вам сказать. 

— И вам понадобилось на это шесть лет? — осведомился Орочимару. 

— Вроде того. 

У Наруто с его отцом была одна улыбка на двоих — и Орочимару почти видел, как Минато на том конце провода улыбается, широко и искренне. А ещё ему чудился Джирайя, корчащий победную рожу. 

— Будем считать, что на этом конфликт исчерпан, — вздохнул Орочимару. — А этому старому интригану я ещё выскажу, когда он заглянет в очередной раз.

Минато неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Я уже, — зачем-то сообщил он, и Орочимару сам улыбнулся, нажимая кнопку отбоя.

А спустя десять минут раздался звонок в дверь.

И Орочимару смиренно пошёл открывать. Всё же Новый год не положено встречать в одиночестве, да и саке нужно было с кем-то допивать. 

А ещё, в конце концов, у него тоже было не так много друзей.

Только один, пожалуй. 

Зато — и раз в год в этом даже можно признаться — самый лучший.


End file.
